


Domestic Bliss

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Domestic Nightmare [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manipulation, Married Couple, Memory Loss, lolscerekanon, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's life seemed perfect. A quiet home, a loving, supportive husband, and a chance to heal after a car accident almost ruined everything. If only he could remember anything about his life. At least Theo was there to help fill in all the blanks, it was nice to have someone he could trust so completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

“It was an all out train wreck.” Theo laughed. “There was a flash storm that no one was prepared for, and the gazebo we picked had a leaky roof. People were running around with presents and crock pots. We had to bundle everyone up and take them to Pizza Hut. There was a birthday party there so we had to squeeze together in one booth. Everyone was dripping and cold and hungry. We devoured the salad bar. They couldn’t get our order out in time, and then my best friend said he lost our rings, so we had to go back to the park to find them. I thought I had to _fight a raccoon_ for them. We’d left enough trash to attract the things, and you didn’t tell me you found them until one of them tried to bite me.

“When we got back, there was a shrimp scare because Hayden’s deadly allergic, and you were walking around barefoot because your loafers were soaked through. But no, there was no shrimp. I don’t even remember how we got home, we were both too tired to drive, and someone broke out the beer. We fell asleep on the couch before we could do anything, and the next morning, I woke up and made you breakfast in bed. Extra crispy bacon and left-over pizza.

“You didn’t get your deposit on your tux back, and we misplaced the toaster someone got us before we even got home. It was terrible, but it was the happiest day of my life.” Theo looked Scott dead in the eye and spoke with such sincerity that Scott flushed. “And I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”

The guilt came immediately. Scott looked down at his hands, at the matching rings they wore, and when Theo pulled away, clearing his throat uncertainly, Scott hated himself a little. “But that’s okay. The doctor said it’d all come back eventually. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It sounds nice.” He couldn’t remember a thing, Theo’s words were like listening to someone else’s story. He couldn’t even remember his own name, _Scott_ felt as foreign to him as the ring around his finger or the earnest man at his side. The worst part was how sad Theo looked when it all kept being one long blank. “I’m so sorry.”

Scott reached out and traced his fingers down Theo’s face like he was trying to memorize every line, parting his lips gently as his…husband smiled.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re okay, Scott. You know how close we were to losing you? The rest will come back in time as long as you’re alive and with me, that’s all I need.” Theo bundled Scott into his arms, smile widening when the other man didn’t resist. “Now eat something,you’ve got a long way to go before you’ve healed.”

“Thanks, for everything. You’re doing so much for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Scott. You know that.”

Scott paused, the same feeling of guilt tied his stomach into knots. This felt like the very first time he and Theo were together, but without the elation he was sure he must have felt. He couldn’t imagine what Theo must have been going through, but he was painfully grateful to have a friendly face to fall back on.

“I believe you.”

Theo’s hands moved down the length of his spine with a steady confidence that only pulled Scott in. He was so gentle with him, it almost left Scott embarrassed, but he tucked his face into the crook of Theo’s neck, relearning all the ways they could fit together. “You should eat, even a little. I know you don’t really like soup, but you have to eat something.”

Scott obeyed dutifully, and Theo kept a steady grip around his waist, making him lean against him. “Tell me more about us… Our lives. If that’s okay? I want to… Maybe it’ll jog something.”

“Well, I have a pretty bad habit of doing everything you tell me to.” Theo said, and grinned when Scott laughed. “We met in fourth grade, really met, when I was having a bad asthma attack. You let me borrow your inhaler and took me to the nurse, and I think I’ve been in love with you ever since.”

“We’ve been together since we were kids?” That was a lifetime of memories that he’d lost. He’d spent years together, grown up together with this man silently begging him to remember, and Scott couldn’t even piece together one memory.

“Sort of.” Theo laughed, bumping his shoulder against Scott’s. “I sort of idolized you, you were the only person who was ever nice to me. I followed you around like a heartsick puppy, but my parents moved and we lost touch for a while. I didn’t see you again until high school, but you hadn’t changed a bit. Still the noble hero making stupid jokes and holding everyone else up. It still took me a while to get my nerve up to tell you.”

That was nice. High school sweethearts, that seemed…he wished he knew what to feel. Loving someone you didn’t know seemed impossible, but Theo was gentle and patient. He owed it to the other man to try, they’d been in love once. Someday, he’d remember it all and could finally get back to their life together. Theo’s arms did feel so nice and he surrendered into the touch.

“How long have I been like this? What happened to me, Theo?”

“Later.” A gentle kiss was pressed against the side of Scott’s face. “You’ve had enough shock today, let’s just focus on the positive. Get some rest, I’ll stay right here with you.”

Theo moved with practiced ease that had Scott moving with him for support. Even though the room was comfortable, seeing signs of himself that he didn’t recognize plastered on every surface was unnerving. There were pictures hanging on the walls and used clothes draped on the back of a chair. There was a dog-eared textbook by his bedside and a guitar in the corner that only Scott had the callouses for. He took his time with his soup, and did his best to battle the anxiety that came with each new detail he noticed. He’d stepped into the middle of someone else’s story, and he didn’t know how to make it his own. Theo was there when he sank into the sheets, gently wrapping an arm around his waist, and bracing him from behind. Scott hated himself for not immediately relaxing.

“Is this okay? I can move if you want.” Theo asked, always so concerned. It wasn’t, not entirely, but Scott wanted it to be. A little discomfort would go a long way if it meant jogging his memory. He twined his fingers with Theo’s and made room for the other man when he slid a leg between Scott’s. 

“No, this is good.” Scott said, slowly relaxing as Theo pulled their blanket over his shoulders. “Don’t leave.”

He felt Theo’s lips against his shoulder and let himself be lulled by the way their scents mingled and the steady beat of Theo’s heart in his ears, louder than he thought it could be.

Scott went under easily, and he dreamed of a girl with strawberry blond hair and a short boy with a brave smile. He and Theo sat with them in the middle of a library, their conversation washing over him, just a jumble of nonsense words, but he remembered their determination. Then Scott was on field, scoring the winning point at a lacrosse game, and Theo cheered him on, Number 24 and 11, it was on their wedding cake. Falling asleep in Theo’s room, surrounded by papers, waiting with Theo in the hospital when they were small and young and something terrible had happened, his dreams were a tangle of images that were almost too quick to catch, but Theo wasn’t in all of them.

He remembered dancing with a dark-haired girl at prom and loving her with all his heart, dragging a mattress into a shitty one-roomed apartment, hugging a man in a white lab coat after he told Scott he was so proud of him. Then in a sandbox, a boy towered over him, staring down from his featureless face. Scott laughed and took his hand, it didn’t matter that he’d been crying seconds ago, but day turned into night, and shadows crept across the playground, so thick and so dark, Scott could barely see through them. He was running through a forest, running for his life, his chest aching as he fought for air but he’d lost his inhaler. Somewhere through the trees, a predator gave chase, and Scott couldn’t run fast enough. He could never run fast enough. He hit the ground hard, scrambling in the dirt, but punishing claws tore through his skin and dragged him back. Bright, crimson eyes leered at him from above a wolfish snarl. He opened his mouth to scream.

Scott woke with a roar, and monster’s fangs followed him into the real world, haunting his mind still muddled with sleep, until he looked over at his husband. Theo’s eyes were bright gold.

Theo straddled Scott as he thrashed and snarled, using his body weight to keep the alpha pinned down. “Scott, relax! Breathe!” He pleaded as the young man beneath him panicked. Nails lengthened into claws, teeth filled his mouth as _something_ fought to be free from his veins. Scott felt like there was something alive inside of him, some sort of wild thing that was tearing him to pieces and he couldn’t make it stop.

“ _SCOTT!”_

Theo’s voice brought him back to himself, staring up into those burning yellow eyes. The screaming in his head cut off abruptly, strung tight and tensed like he was ready to explode.

“What’s happening to me? What’s going on?” Panic crept into his voice, broken and terrified as he slurred the words around too sharp fangs.

“Just breathe, you’re okay. I promise that this is normal and I can explain everything. Trust me Scott, please. I’ve got you.” Theo’s words were hypnotic, a steady stream of reassurances as he slowly loosened his grip on Scott’s wrists and gently brushed his hands through his captives black hair. Stupid, he’d miscalculated. Apparently the instincts ran too deeply, he should have predicted that something could trigger a shift. He’d just thought they’d have more time.

A small smile flickered across the chimera’s face as Scott took a deep breath, slowly relaxing beneath him and surrendering into his hands. “You don’t want to hurt anyone, that’s right. Just calm down and breathe, Scotty. I’ve got you, Everything’s okay, just trust me and let it go. Stop fighting and let me help you.”

“I don’t understand. I don’t know. What’s happening to me?” His voice came in a strangled whimper. Scott curled in closer, gritting his teeth, and Theo let him hide against his chest. The scent of fear clung to his skin, but he was docile and obedient once more. As he should be.

Theo was gentle, tender. He took his time, letting Scott come back to himself, before bringing their foreheads together. “I’ve got something to tell you. It’s going to be a lot, and it’ll be hard to believe… but you have to trust me, Scott. I would never lie to you.”

The next time Theo leaned in, Scott let him kiss him.

* * *

 

Their home was a quiet cabin in the middle of the forest. It was comfortable and warm, if not quiet, intentionally separated from the rest of the world. The woods were their home as much as the quaint chalet with one bedroom, one bath, a hearth they used in the winter, and a rickety fence that he and Theo always said they would get around to repairing but never did, but at least Scott had the free time now to repaint their garage door. There was no one else around he could ask for help, but also, no one to see him walking around in his Captain America pajamas. It was one of the advantages of the whole werewolf thing.

There were a few of those.

Scott thought super healing would’ve been one of them, but it ruined a promising career he had with the local vet. According to Theo, the people in town thought his recovery was keeping Scott away, but they couldn’t be more wrong. He and Theo tried to find ways to explain how someone who’d broken their hip and crushed their legs was walking around without so much as a bruise, but no matter how hard they tried, they came up empty. On his worse nights, Scott could admit to feeling guilty for ruining their lives. Theo was always there to make him feel better.

The supernatural didn’t seem so hard to believe when he had nothing else to fill in the blanks. Theo could write in all the spaces, fill it with tales of werewolves and magic, and Scott believed him. It was the solid lynch pin of everything, he could feel the truth of it in his own wild heartbeat and the animal that crawled inside. Theo was the same and control was easier with someone at his side to help him through.

That was his husband, always helpful when he needed someone. Whenever Scott had nightmares, Theo was there to sooth him back to sleep. Whenever the images of other faces flashed in front of his eyes, Theo was there with the medicine that would make it all quiet again and help him heal. He helped fill in the blanks, telling their story with humor and honesty that had Scott howling with laughter and wishing he could remember _something_.

Theo was there through the worst of it too. The names given to all those fleeting images from a past that didn’t feel like his own. Allison who’d died because the world of werewolves was dangerous. Lydia and Kira who turned away from him because they always thought he was a monster. His mom who’d passed away long ago, leaving him on his own. Saying goodbye to his mentor, Dr. Alan Deaton when he accepted a job in Spain, though Theo reassured him that they still emailed. They’d all left him, but he’d never be alone now.

Scott heard Theo coming long before he saw his car. He stopped with a tired sigh, wiping his hand across his forehead and leaving a smear of paint as Theo pulled up.

“Hey! I brought your favorite pizza tonight.” 

He didn’t get to say much else before Scott had pounced, pulling Theo against him and stealing the words with a kiss. “I missed you.”

A flash of surprise twisted Theo’s features. Honesty carved boyish excitement across his face, and he fell into the kiss, opening so easily for Scott, like he’d already spent a lifetime doing so. He laughed as he peppered kisses across the other man’s face, nearly dropping their dinner as he smeared bright blue across his husband’s forehead. “Getting cabin fever already?”

“No,” Scott huffed, leaning in close to nuzzle the scruff of his beard across Theo’s cheek. “I just missed you, and you have pizza. It doesn’t get any better than this.”

“I have a few ideas.” Theo stole a glance down Scott’s chest, trailing the long expanse of tanned skin over the dips and planes of his body. Sweat peppered across his brow, and his hair standing in every direction. Scott caught him staring and _grinned._

It made butterflies dance in Scott’s belly. An entire morning out hadn’t made the alpha flush, but his cheeks darkened now, smugly pleased with himself. When Theo grabbed him by the waist and dragged him towards their home, Scott went laughing.

They danced around each other in the kitchen and in the living room, pulling out plates and drinks. Theo grabbed the hot sauce because he knew Scott always wanted more. Scott made to grab the last chocolate bar in the cupboard because he knew Theo always wanted something sweet after dinner. He never got that far. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing him into the counter, and for a second, the alpha couldn’t breathe. Theo pressed a gentle kisses along his shoulder, following the speckle of moles that dotted his skin. He dragged his nails across Scott’s belly, grinding against the swell of his ass at the same time, and Scott let out an embarrassingly needy sound.

“I didn’t get to say I missed you too.”

Scott smiled wickedly and twisted in his husband’s arms, trapped against the edge of the counter but such a willing captive. One small benefit of losing all of his memories was the chance to fall in love again and feel that rush of excitement as if it was the first time. Theo was always attentive, pushing just hard enough to make him give in when nerves and hesitation got in the way. It was a dance between them and it took time to find the steps again, but he couldn’t deny that there was something there. The way Theo looked at him made him shiver.

Maybe it was too fast to fall into Theo’s arms, but the matching rings around his fingers proved that Scott had already made this promise. He’d loved this man once, enough to want to spend their lives together. The little pieces of who they were kept popping up around him, reassuring Scott that this was the right choice. More than anything, he just wanted to get his life back to normal somehow. There had to be some kind of normal in all of this and with Theo hard against him, lips dragging down the sensitive skin of Scott’s neck, everything just felt right. He was wanted as he was, not some broken lost invalid, but as a partner.

“You brought me pizza, doesn’t that count as you missing me?”

“Only to start. I can think of a few more things to show you exactly how I feel.” Theo growled, sucking a bruise against Scott’s pulse like he was marking him even if there was no one around to see it. “It’s been a long time, I can barely keep my hands off of you.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t.”

It was the right thing to say. Theo bit down hard, and Scott gasped in shock, hands curling into fists in the back of his husband’s shirt. He could feel Theo laugh against him, but it didn’t matter. That sinful, wicked mouth teased him mercilessly. Scott’s knees buckled and his hips swayed, and still Theo demanded more. He pinned the alpha, grinding into him until Scott tented his pajama pants, letting out embarrassingly needy whines as Theo pressed him into the counter. His hands stroked down the long length of Scott’s side, starting at his hips and trailing up the supple curve of his waist to his ribs. He thumbed at Scott’s nipples, pinching hard enough to make him gasp before his arms snaked around his shoulders and pulled him impossibly closer. The alpha choked on a snarl, yanking hard on Theo’s hair to force his head up, and a pair of brilliant gold eyes met him.

Scott kissed him, hard and eager, licking into his mouth as Theo made his skin burn with his touch. This was his husband, his best friend, the only person that made sense when his life had fallen apart, Scott’s anchor _._ Scott was going to ride him into the floor.

Theo’s hands slipped beneath the them of his pants, shoving them down eagerly to grope at his ass. Scott wanted to laugh, but it came out in a breathless sigh, right against his husband’s lips.

“Is that all you got?” Scott whispered, his voice gravel-rough, and eyes dark with want, but he still flushed with pride when Theo _growled_. “I’m still thinking about pizza.”

Theo cupped his dick, squeezed it hard enough that Scott shuddered. “I should fuck you right here.” He rasped, sliding his hands down to fondle Scott’s thighs, making him spread them so obediently. “I should bend you over and take you on the counter, Scott. Rewrite all the times we did this before.”

Scott huffed a broken little laugh, rolling his hips against his husband’s grip. It was like the first time, all excitement with a little bit of fear, but also the promise of something more. They’d laid this foundation over years together and even if Scott couldn’t remember any of it, just the thought made him feel safe. He could trust Theo, they didn’t need all the awkward steps of building a relationship. It was right there around them in the pictures Theo displayed on the walls and in the ring around his finger. Scott banished the last bit of gnawing anxiety, chiding himself for any kind of hesitation. They were married, he loved this man even if he didn’t know it.

“You should show me everything I missed.” The alpha teased against Theo’s mouth, capturing his bottom lip gently between his teeth and sucking until the other man snarled against him. His own…wolf? That instinctual, wolf, restless feeling that twisted around inside of him? Whatever it was responded to Theo’s animal and he pushed back, fighting to get his hands beneath his husband’s clothes.

There was nothing gentle about the way Scott demanded more, trying to replace all the doubt and fear with something real. This was more than all the blank spaces, Theo could fill his mind with rewritten memories and new stories that would mean more than everything he’d lost. He fucked into the chimera’s hand with a broken, needy moan. Theo tightened the ring of his fingers, marveling at the way Scott surrendered with his eyes squeezed shut and his head tipped back to expose his throat.

“Good boy.”

Scott inhaled sharply. It made his Adam’s apple jump, and all Theo wanted to do was bite in. He bruised dark skin with his teeth, driven by how sweetly Scott writhed beneath him. All that mattered was darkening his mark, making his husband feel it for the rest of the day, even if the colors faded. He licked a wet stripe up his throat, tasting sweat on his tongue and something uniquely _Scott._ “I’m going to ruin you,” Theo threatened. “You’re going to think of me every time you feel good, every time you touch yourself.”

Scott moaned loudly, his knees buckling as he scratched at Theo’s shirt. He needed to feel him pressed against him, wanted to remember what it was like when skin touched skin. He dripped over Theo’s palm, precum leaking out of his swollen cock, as his mate whispered filthy promises into his ear. Scott remembered frantic touches and strong, eager hands.  Someone would see. Someone would hear. They had to be careful. They were going to get caught, but he was begging for hands and mouth and cock, wanting to be filled up and held down, wanting someone who bit back just as hard. Eyes rolling in his head, hips bucking frantically, Scott wanted, he wanted, he wanted, “Stiles!”

He came with a gasp, spurting over Theo’s hand as shock twisted his features. Scott slumped heavily against the cabinet, groaning softly as a strange sense of loss nipped at his heels. It didn’t last long. Worry colored his vision, and it only worsened when he saw the expression on Theo’s face.

“What did you say?” Theo’s voice was low and calm, but thrummed with something dangerous that made his captive shiver. He pulled away suddenly and left Scott gasping.

“I-I don’t know. I said something?” His mind raced, trying to think through the haze. It was just nonsense, something garbled and choked, he couldn’t remember what it was exactly. “Theo?” Scott reached for his husband, but the other man slipped away from his touch.

“Just get cleaned up.” There was a coldness to the words that left Scott devastated like he’d done something wrong, but he couldn’t figure out his mistake. It had all been going so well, a moment of genuine connection when he’d been feeling lost. For just one second, everything had made sense and it had been almost like he’d remembered something important before it slipped from his thoughts.

Scott slumped against the counter, half naked and ashamed as his husband walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
